


Little Keith

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Mama Red, little keith, protective red lion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Chapters contain Keith when he's little and Red Lion is taking care of him.





	1. Little Cub

**Author's Note:**

> This is age regression with Little Keith, Caregiver Shiro, and Mama Red Lion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith regresses on a mission. Fortunately, Red knows how to take care of a cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is age regression with Little Keith, Caregiver Shiro, and Mama Red Lion.

"Little Cub"

"Keith, are you in position?" Shiro whispered through the comm.

"Yes," Keith answered just as softly. He really just wanted to get back to the ship and regress. He was in between head spaces at the start of the mission but successfully hid it from Shiro. The one being he couldn't hide it from was Red. She asked if he needed anything. He replied that she could help him after the mission but not before. Keith could still hear Red in the back of his mind, trying to help him remain big. He had promised her that she could help him and take care of him after the mission was over. She knew what the plan was and kept reminding him what his orders were. It was helping and not helping at the same time. He just had to place these last few bombs, and then he could retreat to Red.

"You're doing so good, cub. Now, push the right button." Keith's hand drifted to the left side. "Other side, cub." His hand darted over to the correct side and pushed the button. "You have to do that two more times before you can come to me."

"Okay, Red," Keith murmured under his breath. He followed her directions for the next two bombs, and then he radioed Shiro, feeling small. "'Kashi, I done. I go to Red now."

"Are you sure you can get there, Keithy?" Shiro asked.

"Uh-huh. Red help."

"Okay. We'll meet you back at the castle."

"Bye bye, 'Kashi."

"Cub, come to me."

"Coming, Mama."

Red purred to Keith, letting him know which corridors to take to get back to her the fastest. The tick he appeared she knelt down, and he climbed in and sat in the pilot's seat. Red took off and flew back to the castle. It didn't take long for her to land in her hangar and let her Paladin leave the cockpit.

She then focused her quintessence and transformed into her real, fluffy, lioness form. She couldn't leave her Paladin alone like this. She nudged him and let him grip her fur tightly as she accompanied him to his room. She helped him get dressed in a pair of pullups and a sleeper. She laid down in his nest and let him curl up against her. She snagged his plush of her with her tail and gave it to him. "There you go, cub. Stay here and rest. I've got you. I won't let anyone disturb you."

Keith yawned. "Love you, Mama."

Red purred. "Love you, my cub."

Fin


	2. A Little Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith wakes up in between head spaces. He hopes there won't be an attack to defend against, but he's wrong. At least Mama Red won't let her cub get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is age regression with Little Keith, Mama Red, and Caregiver Shiro.

"A Little Trust"

Keith woke up in between head spaces. He knew it wasn't a good thing, but there wasn't anything he could do. He put on a pull up and got dressed in his normal clothes. He decided to forgo morning training and get some breakfast instead. He just hoped there wouldn't be any attacks today.

%%%

Keith hated being wrong when he  _wasn't_  in little space. When he was in little space, it made him want to cry. He hurried to his lion, who purred to her Paladin. He purred back and, when he felt her nudge at their bond, opened his mind to her. Red appeared in her fluffy lioness form, but Keith, instead of appearing as his usual seven-year-old self, appeared as a four-year-old. He toddled over to her. "Mama."

"It's okay, my cub. You stay here, and I'll fly. After that, I'll take care of you."

"Okay, Mama." Keith snuggled against Red's soft fur, purring.

Red curled around her little Paladin and groomed his hair as she flew and took care of any enemies that were in the way. Fortunately, they didn't have to form Voltron, especially since it wouldn't work because Keith had retreated into his bond with Red, where the other Paladins couldn't reach him, and was little.

Once the battle was over, Red flew back into the castle and landed in her hangar. Keith left the cockpit but not the hangar. He waited for Red to transform into her real lioness form. Once he had his Mama with him, he let her take him to his room. She kept her tail wrapped around his waist as she guided him into his room.

When the door closed behind them, she carefully helped him undo and take off his armor and flight suit. She pulled out his little bag and got out a pair of elastic waisted pants. He was able to change into the pants and his usual t-shirt. She laid down in his nest and beckoned him over. He toddled over and plopped into the nest, curling up with her. "Mama."

%%%

Shiro was concerned about Keith. His flying was different, almost as if he wasn't the one flying, but why would Red prevent her Paladin from flying? He didn't know but was going to find out. He made his way over to Keith's room and knocked on the door. "Keith, are you in there?"

"'Kashi?"

Shiro opened the door, recognizing the voice of his little. He stepped into the room but stopped short at the sight of the red, fluffy lioness curled around Keith in his nest. "Keith?"

"'Kashi, Mama take care of me."

"Mama?" Shiro studied the lioness and realized who it was. "I'm sure Red is a good Mama for you."

"I love her."

"Love you, too, cub," Red replied before grooming Keith's hair.

Shiro backed out of the room, content to let Red watch over Keith, especially since he seemed to trust her. Trust was very important to a little, Keith especially, and once you earned his trust, it was easy to keep.

Fin


End file.
